Communication is conducted via an air interface in the technology of Near Field Communication (NFC) without any physical or tangible contact, and this technology has suffered from a variety of security threats while being widely applied, for example, an attacker may eavesdrop and illegally intercept information exchanged between two communication parties; duplicate or counterfeit to impersonate a legal card; remotely read confidential information in a card using a card reader with high radio frequency power, and then crack using a backend server for the purpose of illegally retrieving the information in the card, etc. In view of these attacks, the technology of NFC shall be provided with an anti-counterfeiting capability to apply a mechanism of authenticating the identities of two communication parties to thereby authenticate the identities of the card and the reader so as to guarantee the legality and authenticity of the identities of the two communication parties. However the identity authentication mechanism has been absent in the existing technology of NFC air interface communication, thus resulting in significant security risks.